


Peter's shenanigans: cropped hoodie version

by casual irondad (Padfootastic)



Series: peter's one badass mf [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confident Peter Parker, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, crop tops, hes also bigger than tony, or cropped hoodies ig?, peter is tall and lanky, peter knows about it, peter looks great in a crop top and he knows it, peter parker in cropped clothes. thats it. thats the tweet., there's an underground black market exclusively for tony in this universe, tony is 1000 percent done w his kid, tony is a smol bby, tony is horrified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootastic/pseuds/casual%20irondad
Summary: Where Peter comes across an old MIT hoodie and it doesn't fit him the way you'd expect it to. Laughter, fluff, and one confident peter parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: peter's one badass mf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613317
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	Peter's shenanigans: cropped hoodie version

**Author's Note:**

> it took me like 1.6k words to get to the goddamn point :( in any case, i'm writing a 2nd part for this from pete's pov because i want more of this hc. i hope u like what's written here. as always, it's heavily unbetaed. proceed at ur own risk. but have fun!!! 
> 
> and leave some comments about ur thoughts? ive never rly seen this anywhere so like idk. what do yall say? is it feasible? am i reaching? (totally possible. i wrote this in a sleep deprived binge, hence the terrible quality lol)

  
  


“Hey, Mr Stark!” Peter bounded into the room, running on peak energy like always. 

“Hey, kid,” Tony smiled at him, “What brings you into my neck of the woods today? Didn’t you have Academic Decathlon practice?” 

“Ah yes, I did. Keyword being did. Mr. Harrington had a family emergency so we had to reschedule,” he said as he walked around the living room, eyebrows furrowing at the boxes that littered the place. “Say, Mr. Stark, what’s all this?” 

“My stuff from the good ‘ol days. I had all of this stuck in a storage locker somewhere,” At this, Tony pursed his lips, “At least I think I did. It was either me or Rhodey, but yeah. The place is shutting down so they sent all this over and now I gotta deal with it.” 

He flopped back on the couch as he spoke. He really had no interest in rummaging through a past he doesn’t care about. But something had to be done. The boxes can’t just crowd the hall indefinitely. Maybe he’ll just push it onto Rhodey, he was sentimental enough for both of them.  _ Now there was a good idea _ , he thought triumphantly. 

“Wait, what?” Peter squeaked, “What do you mean the ‘good ‘ol days’?” 

Tony looked at him in confusion. Where did that reaction come from? 

“You know, back when I was still college. Most of this is from my MIT days, actually. A few from the years after that, but you couldn’t pay me to remember what that would be, to be honest.” 

“Mr-Mr. Stark!” Peter suddenly shouted, making him jump, “Do you know what you have here? Do you have any idea?” 

“Uh,” Tony bit his lip, “Yes? I mean, like I said, I can’t give you an exact list but-” 

“No no no,” Peter cut in, “You don't get it. I’m saying, do you realise what kind of treasure this is? Vintage Tony Stark merchandise? People would go  _ batshit crazy _ if they found out about it. They’d do anything to get their hands on this stuff, Mr. Stark!” 

Tony blinked. Hard. He opened his mouth to say something, but realised there was nothing he  _ could  _ say, and so shut it immediately. 

“Man, I bet there’s some cool stuff in here, Mr. Stark,” Peter was still talking, shooting longing glances towards the boxes. That’s when Tony found his voice. 

“Peter, I-What?” Okay, maybe he didn’t really. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What are you trying to say?” 

The kid looked at him with exasperation, like he was the one who was saying something crazy. Tony had to snort at that. 

“Mr. Stark. Do you know there’s a market out there of people who are willing to pay good money for an authenticated lock of your hair?” 

“ _ WHAT?”  _

“Well, yeah. Not just that, there’s also things that you leave behind, like used straws, napkins, clothes, underwea-” 

“Woah, woah, woah, WOAH,” Tony raised a hand, as if to physically block the trauma of hearing that people wanted to buy his used  _ underwear??  _

“I have so many questions right now,” Tony muttered, “But the most important one is how do YOU know about any of this, young man?” 

That took the wind right out of his sails. Peter’s cheeks flushed red as he tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t implicate him too badly. 

“I-uh, you know I used to be obsessed with you right?” he mumbled. 

“Kid. Don’t tell me you tried to buy my boxers off Craigslist or some shit.” Tony was horrified. He wanted to jump out of the nearest window.  _ Without  _ his suit. 

“Oh God no, Mr. Stark, I would never!” Even Peter looked a little green at the thought and Tony couldn’t have been more relieved. “I just knew what was going on wherever you were involved, s’all.” 

Tony exhaled deeply. He was not expecting today to go the way it was going. Before he could say anything though, Peter piped up. 

“Anyway, that’s not the point. The point is,” And here he turned to Tony, his boyish charm dialed to full, puppy dog eyes on display and mouth turned into a pout, “can I please please please look at what’s in the boxes? If it’s not too personal, that is?” 

Dammit. The kid knew Tony had a hard time saying no to him as it is, this look was NOT helping. He sighed, already knowing what his answer was going to be. 

“Well, alright. Go for it, as far as I know, everything’s kid friendly in there. By some chance, if there’s anything you’re not supposed to touch, FRIDAY will tell you, yes babygirl?” 

“Of course, Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice carried from the speakers, making both of them smile. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!” Suddenly he had an armful of Spiderkid and a mouth full of curly hair. Tony sighed, but wrapped his arms tightly around the boy with a smile, knowing he wouldn’t change this for anything in the world. 

* * *

It was a few hours later and Tony was in his lab, frowning. He’d been feeling weird for a while now and couldn’t quite put his finger on it so he’d stopped working for a bit to get his thoughts in order. 

“Boss, is everything okay?” FRIDAY spoke suddenly, startling him, “You’ve been staring at DUM-E’s charging socket for a long time now.” 

Huh. Tony didn’t even know he’d been doing it. 

“Say, FRI, am I forgetting something?” he asked, lightly scratching his beard. “A meeting? A date? Charity gala?” 

“Not that I know of, Boss,” FRIDAY answered with an amused lilt to her voice. Tony really was quite proud of how much progress she’d made in such a short time. 

“Well, then why do I feel like something’s not quite right?

“Maybe it has something to do with the Spiderkid you left in the living room?” FRIDAY enquired, and it was like a bulb going off in his brain. Of course, that’s what it was. 

It had been way too quiet. The Tower is never this quiet when Peter comes over. No wonder Tony was feeling so uneasy; he was so used to the kid’s constant chatter that not hearing it made him feel like something was wrong. 

“FRI, what’s Pete doing?” 

“He’s currently on the 5th box, Boss.” 

“He’s still going through those boxes?” Tony asked in shock. He thought the kid would give it up soon enough. He usually didn’t like being in the same position for too long. “Open an audio connection, won’t you, babe? I wanna see where he’s at.” 

Soon enough, he heard a “Mr. Stark?” ring in the lab.

“Hey Pete. Whatcha up to?” 

“Mr. Stark!” Tony couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in the young voice, “All of this stuff is so cool! I can’t believe it was just collecting dust in a random storage unit somewhere!” 

“Well, I don’t have the same kind of patience you do, so no wonder. You having fun up there?” 

“Oh my god yes, so much! I found so many interesting notebooks with all these equations written down and your old textbooks with notes in the margins and it’s all so amazing,” Tony could hear the way he became more excited with each word and it was so, so endearing. 

“You’re such a nerd, Pete,” he laughed, because which other kid would get access to Tony Stark’s luggage and freak out over old, probably outdated,  _ books? _

“Yeah well, I get it from you, Mr. Stark,” he could imagine Peter sticking his tongue out at him, “In any case, you called just at the right time because I had a kinda sorta weird question to ask you?” 

“Kid, I swear, if it’s something like selling my boxers to some weirdo online, I will never let you come back to the tower,” Tony warned. 

“Man, I thought we were past this,” Peter laughed, ‘I’m not gonna do anything of the sort, chill. I just saw one of your old hoodies and it looks super awesome and I was wondering if you would mind if I wore it for a sec? Just to try it on?” 

“You wanna try on an old hoodie of mine?” Tony asked in confusion. 

“Well yeah, it’s an MIT hoodie, and you know how I’ve always wanted to go there, right? I just wanna see how it looks on me,” the kid answered, somewhat nervously. 

“Oh, it’s no problem for me, Pete. Just make sure there’s no weird dust bunnies or anything, okay? It’s been awhile since anyone has touched all that shit.” 

“You got it, Mr Stark! Thank you so much! I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Peter replied excitedly. 

And before Tony could reply, the line cut off, making him shake his head at the overeager teen. That kid, getting so happy at the smallest of things. 

He looked back at his desk, and the thought of doing more paperwork instilled such a sense of visceral disgust in him that he knew he was done for the day. He’d already finished more than he had to and now he wanted a break. He wanted to go up and spend some time with the Spiderkid, maybe even see if there was anything interesting in the MIT boxes. 

With his decision made, he stood up and told FRIDAY to shut down the lab. 

\------

When he got to the living room, he immediately noticed that it was empty. Half the boxes were opened and their contents were lying everywhere on the floor. Things like clothes, books, notebooks, loose sheets, photo albums, even some random (thankfully clean) beer bottles. He remembered those. Rhodey was an absolute sap who’d loved the idea of decorating their apartment with alcohol bottles and string lights because his sisters had done the same back at their home and he’d missed it. Tony had grumbled about it quite a bit but he still couldn’t deny the warmth he had felt when everything was set up and the apartment slowly transformed into a home. 

Now that it was all in front of him, Tony had to admit it wasn’t all bad. He sure had some fun times in college, and he would never regret something that caused Rhodey to enter his life. He’s pretty sure he’d have been dead multiple times over if not for him. 

He took a few steps forward and slowly sunk down onto the group, reaching for one of the albums. The first page was covered with a huge picture of baby Tony and baby Rhodey in front of a huge Christmas tree. Tony remembered that. It was the first time he’d visited Rhodey’s house, and the first time he’d been part of a real family celebration. His own parents had never cared much and it wasn’t until that year that Tony started associating the holidays with warmth and joy. 

The next few pages were similar pictures of him and Rhodey fooling around. They really spent an obscene amount of time with each other, didn’t they? 

Before he could go too far though, he heard footsteps entering the room. That must be Peter. 

He turned to greet the boy but the words died in his throat before he could say anything. He blinked rapidly, trying to wrap his mind around the image in front of him but he couldn’t. 

“Oh, Mr. Stark,” Peter exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were gonna come up. I’m really sorry about the mess, I swear I’ll clean it up!” 

“I-uh-what?” Tony didn’t give a single shit about the mess, especially now. “Kid, what the hell are you wearing?” 

Peter’s face flushed red at the words, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Remember how you said it’s okay for me to wear some of your old clothes?”

Yes, yes he did. But to be fair, he didn’t really expect to  _ see _ Peter Parker in the MIT hoodie. And he absolutely did  _ not  _ think it would fit the kid like-like a  _ crop top _ , instead of a normal hoodie, the slightly frayed edges stopping just above his belly button. He actually felt a bit...offended, for lack of a better word. Was his hoodie really that small? Peter was 16, older than Tony had been when he’d first bought the thing, sure, but that didn’t mean it should’ve been  _ so small on him.  _ But here the kid was, happily showing off his midriff while the fabric stretched across his shoulders. It was also extremely weird to see how jacked the kid was. Tony certainly was  _ not  _ at that age. He was more bones than muscle. And when the hell did Parker get so tall? There was so much going on here that Tony didn’t quite know which part to focus on. 

“When the hell did you shoot up like a weed?” That seemed like a safe place to start. 

“Mr. Stark, I’ve been taller than you for a good four months now,” Peter laughed, “Don’t tell me you haven't noticed it.” 

“Absolute slander, Mr. Parker,” Tony huffed, “No way that’s true. I am bamboozled at your terrible attempts to lie to me.” 

Peter raised an amused eyebrow (and boy did he look similar to Pepper. Was he taking classes by some horrendous chance?) but didn’t deign to answer. 

“You know Mr. Stark, I sure wasn’t expecting this to be so...snug.” 

Tony could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes. That was definitely one way of putting it. 

**Author's Note:**

> alright listen. lets be real here. tony is a tiny bby. he's smol. if adult tony is so short, why tf do we think him in MIT (when he was what 14-15?) he'd be any kind of big? i've seen teens, they're small until otherwise pubertified, and i rly dont think first year MIT!Tony was quite there yet. add to this my headcanon that Peter (not tom holland's but just PBP in gen) is tall and lanky and all limbs and lean muscle. 
> 
> so tell me this. why TF would tony's old clothes practically engulf the kid? ik it sounds cute in theory and would probably work for most relationships (platonic or otherwise) but cmon, its so unrealistic here. and ofc i had to write about it.


End file.
